


It's Always Good (Bad) When Your Lovers Plan A Surprise

by AngeNoir



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Iron Man 3 Compliant, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeNoir/pseuds/AngeNoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's back from a mission and he and Bruce have plotted to take Tony to bed - and hey, Tony's on board with this plan.</p><p>But it's 6:22 in the afternoon. Why so early?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Always Good (Bad) When Your Lovers Plan A Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Del_Rion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Del_Rion/gifts).



“Alright, it’s time for a break.”

Tony jerked back into awareness, feeling hands on his back, but the familiar scent of chemicals and that underlying smell of strange spices and serenity that meant it was Bruce at his back, someone familiar and kind. It took a bit for him to relax his muscles, calm his racing heart, and turn around to see Bruce looking at him worriedly.

“I’m fine,” Tony said automatically.

Bruce raised an eyebrow. “I can smell lies, you know.”

“It’s not a lie,” Tony insisted, and then – belatedly, retorted, “And no you can’t, we tested what you could and couldn’t smell, and you can’t smell specifics, just generalities.”

“I don’t need to smell,” Bruce sighed, taking Tony’s hand and tugging him up. “I can see it on your face and in your eyes.”

Tony glowered at his lover even as he allowed himself to be tugged up. If he was that tuned out from the world and yet nowhere close to completing his problem, he wasn’t getting anything done anyway and needed to step back and come at the problem from a different angle, and he might as well have fun when he wasn’t getting anything done.

“Hey – Steve’s back today, isn’t he?” Tony said suddenly.

Bruce blew out a breath, looking annoyed even though his eyes were fond and amused. “He got back yesterday, but yes, he’s back. He’s even rested enough for something a bit more strenuous, if your heart can take it.”

“My heart can – why wouldn’t my heart take it?” Tony asked, offended. “I’m all healthy now!”

“I’m still waiting for you to blow up,” Bruce remarked, voice too casual, and Tony _knew_ it was bait, but Bruce was besmirching his ability to balance and steady out a formula he himself had come up with at one point in his life.

The fact that he’d forgotten how he’d balanced and formed it was barely more than a footnote, really. If he’d come up with it once, he could come up with it again – and he was tired of Bruce treating every mood swing of Tony’s as a potential explosive setting.

“Look, we’ve run every conceivable test, we did everything we could fucking possibly do, and there’s _nothing wrong_ with my body except that I got that shrapnel out and, yes, regrew part of my lungs and chest muscles. Most people would be _happy_ if their significant other healed from a long-standing injury,” Tony replied hotly.

They turned down the hallway that led to their shared rooms and nearly walked into Steve coming out. They paused, Steve frowning and Bruce blushing a little.

Tony looked between them. “Did you not have any kind of discussion beforehand? Do I have to do _all_ the planning in the relationship, these things should not be left up to me—”

“I thought maybe he distracted you with something,” Steve said to Bruce, even as Bruce said, “We planned something, Tony, don’t you worry.”

Tony clapped his hands. “Well, then, chop chop, let’s see what we have in store.”

Steve smirked, and damn, Tony loved the fact that Steve was a dirty, devious bastard in bed. He liked that even more than Bruce, sometimes, though Bruce had the most brilliant ideas between the sheets. Tony certainly wanted for nothing with these two. “You go in and get undressed,” Steve purred. “We’re going to make sure you have a… _restful_ night.”

Liking the sound of that, Tony stepped past the two of them and quickly made his way to the bedroom, undoing his fly and removing his t-shirt and jeans. For a minute, he hesitated – should he get himself ready? He loved it when they did the stretching and the preparation, but he hadn’t seen Steve in a while and really wanted to get right down to the interesting part of the evening as quickly as possible.

Which made him pause. “JARVIS, time?” he asked.

“The time is six twenty-two in the afternoon, Saturday the 18th—”

“Thanks, JARVIS,” Tony said. Hmm. Pretty early in the afternoon. He knew, now that he was away from his workstation, that he had needed the break (he’d been at it since ten in the morning) but that didn’t explain why they were planning this now, of all times. Yeah, they had a Saturday afternoon off, but they generally went to an art museum or a movie, some group date thing where they just hung out and enjoyed one another’s presence. This seemed ridiculously early to be turning in.

Then he shrugged. What did it matter? More time with his lovers was always a plus, really.

He took off the rest of his clothes and moved to the bed as Bruce and Steve followed him in to the bedroom. Bruce moved over to the night table, where lube and condoms were kept – they were all clean, of course, and monogamous, but Bruce still was very cautious not only of his heartbeat and moods, but of his bodily fluids in general. Steve, on the other hand, immediately shucked off his t-shirt and sweats to reveal that he was completely naked underneath.

Tony leered appreciatively.

“We did this with Steve before,” Bruce said conversationally. “But we got to talking the other day, and, well, it should be something we try out with you, since you have this new biology we get to play around with.”

“Specifically,” Steve said, moving over to the bed and Tony, “since Extremis is in fact designed to renew the body.”

Tony’s brain shot to the conclusion and his eyes went wide.

“Exactly,” Steve laughed, deep and almost threateningly. “So, it’s time to ask the question you and Bruce asked when we first began this partnership.”

Bruce moved to the bed with the supplies, smiling like a cat in the cream. “How many times can you come before either you or Extremis gives out?”

“I am wholly in line with this idea, you have no idea,” Tony babbled, and was almost immediately cut off by Steve’s lips pressed against his, kissing, _dominating_ , and Tony relaxed into it as Bruce slid his hands up Tony’s thighs. Tony was embarrassingly hard already, but both his lovers ignored that, focused on his neck and ears, his thighs and abdomen, until he was writhing against the sheets, cock flushed deep against his belly, leaving sticky trails of precum sliding over his hair.

Then Bruce poked at Steve, and Steve pulled back. Tony let out a whine of frustration.

“Be patient,” Steve chuckled, shifting down the bed and pinning Tony’s legs down with arms and torso. “Time for the first one of the night.”

And then he sucked Tony’s cock down his throat.

Now, Steve had given Tony orgasms before, both through anal stimulation and oral stimulation and, well, lots of other kinds, Tony couldn’t list them all right now, but with what was on the table, the anticipation had Tony far closer than he meant to be, and Tony was embarrassed when barely thirty seconds into the blowjob he was arching his back and coming into Steve’s mouth.

Chest heaving, he twitched his hips away from the smaller licks Steve was still aiming at his oversensitive dick, and then Bruce leaned over and tilted Tony’s head back for a deep, thorough kiss. When he pulled away from the dirty interplay of tongues and teeth, Tony was dazed, and Bruce said smugly, “One. In under two minutes.”

Steve pulled off of Tony’s cock and pressed nips and sucks into the sensitive inner thighs and the crease of Tony’s groin. “Good, Tony,” he murmured, hands stroking over thighs and sides. There was a soft pop, something Tony didn’t recognize until one thick finger was circling his hole. “Ready?”

“Too much,” Tony gasped. “ _Too much_.”

“We’ve barely gotten started,” Steve said in reply, but he kept his touches light, even, as Bruce leaned in for another kiss, stealing Tony’s panting breaths and ragged composure both.

Tony wasn’t certain how long they spent kissing, only that Steve had inched up to take part in it too, and that Bruce had begun trailing kisses down the center of Tony’s chest, over nipples that weren’t really sensitive at all and down to ribs, where Tony was in fact sensitive. Then a thick finger – Bruce or Steve’s, Tony couldn’t actually tell, since both had hands on his lower body – pressed again, and this time it wasn’t too much, not really, but it was mildly uncomfortable and he winced as lube squelched between his thighs unattractively.

Then the tip of someone’s finger _pushed_.

Tony yelped, hands tightening in the sheets beneath him, and then _keened_ when that finger pushed again, a burning pain only balanced out by the fact that when it pushed, it pushed far enough to find his prostrate and _rub_.

“Oh _god_ —” he gasped, eyes clenching shut as his body simultaneously tried to move away from the invading force and inch back onto that wonderful stimulation.

“It’s too obvious,” Bruce muttered. “You left that wide open for us.”

Steve leaned his head down near Tony’s ear. “We’re not going to fuck you, not yet,” he whispered. “I’m going to bring you off, just like this, and whether or not you ejaculate is secondary, because you’re going to orgasm and then, _then_ , we stretch your hole sloppy, stuff you full of a vibrator, and suck you off again. Only after your third time will either of us even think about fucking into your ass.”

Tony groaned, cock unbelievably starting to thicken again, and who the hell knew that his refractory period was under ten minutes? Hell, it hadn’t been like that since he was a teen and fucking everything that held still.

Bruce chuckled, moving away, and it took longer this time, Tony’s eyes cracking open to stare unseeingly at the ceiling as Steve fucked Tony with his finger, insistently stroking and rubbing maddeningly against Tony’s prostrate, but Tony came with a shout, hands clenched around Steve’s shoulders.

Almost before he was done, Bruce was suddenly there again, hushing Tony’s cries, his slightly smaller finger slipping in, and Tony convulsed, writhed, jerked against the insistent stimulation that was on the edge of pain and pleasure. Bruce grinned against Tony’s skin and then he licked Tony’s balls, up Tony’s cock.

“Bruce, _please_ , Steve, I can’t—” Tony begged.

“You can,” Steve said commandingly. “You can, and you will.”

And, sure enough, Tony lost track of time, lost track of anything except the slide of flesh against his body, coaxing orgasm after orgasm until his body was wrecked and used and he was almost out of it, so worn out, after the fifth time of coming, he was reduced to noises and sobs, screams of pleasure and keens of need.

He must have checked out at one point after the sixth time, because when his surroundings came into focus again, a thick cock was sliding easily out of his too loose, too stretched-out hole, but it took him a while to realize that Bruce was fucking Steve who was fucking into Tony with the force that Bruce fucked into him. Steve’s eyes were wide, almost teary, his chest and neck flushed and painted with sweat, and Tony’s cock was _still_ trying to make a valiant attempt to rally but it felt almost painful there, so uncomfortable that he was glad that his cock wasn’t being directly stimulated.

Then Steve was coming with a choked cry, Bruce’s head thrown back behind Steve’s hair, and Steve was sliding out of Tony, spunk painting the insides of Tony’s thighs and the sheets beneath him, mingling with the lube, and then Bruce’s fingers slipped inside for one last press against Tony’s prostrate.

Tony let out a pitiful, high-pitched moan, his orgasm lighting up his body.

Then there was soft noises, gentle cloths that still felt like too much against Tony’s sensitized flesh, croons and murmurs and praise as Steve’s heavy body lay next to him, as Bruce curled up on the other side.

Tony let himself fall asleep, sated and pleased and content.


End file.
